Clones
by cutie4ever
Summary: COMPLETE! I sux at summaries. just gotta look inside for the story
1. Confusion

this is a sequel to One Fateful Day. I really hope this one does as good as that one. If not, eh whatcha gonna do? I don't own sailor moon, so if u sue me, your just wasting money!!!! enough blabbing and on with the story!  
  
Since Serena defeated Beryl, her, the scouts, and Darien have led a peaceful life. The scouts go to school; Serena, Amy, and Lita go to the arcade; Lita drools over Andrew; Darien and Serena sometime go on dates, normal teenage lives. But that's gonna change.  
  
Sure, Serena defeated Beryl, but not the Negaforce (gasp!). It was able to become a 'human,' she was quite beautiful in that vixen, slutty way. One day, she was sitting on her throne and pondering.  
  
"That bothersome princess is strong, but beatable. But with those scouts of hers, she is unbeatable. I have to break them up somehow." Then she got an evil, great, but evil idea. She jumped up and transformed back into the swirling cloud. She threw all her energy into 5 tubes filled with green plasma.   
  
"The scouts will be no more!!!!" She laughed, evilly.  
  
Back in the real world, Serena was late, again. "Why didn't any one wake me up!?" she complained, running down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast.   
  
"I woke you up 3 times. You said you were awake!" her mom called out, but Serena was already out the door.   
  
"Grrrr. I can't get detention again!" she ran down the street, trying to eat, when she heard something familiar: "Mars Fire IGNITE!"   
  
Serena skidded to a stop and said out loud "What is Mars doing?" she ran to the noise and saw Sailor Mars fighting an old lady!  
  
Serena ran up to her and screamed "Mars! What are you doing?! You're supposed to fight evil, not little old ladies!"  
  
But Mars just spat at her and laughed "Pitiful child. I can do what I want!"   
  
Serena was disgusted. "What is WRONG with you?! Are you sick or something?!"  
  
Mars stepped back and shouted "Go away, little girl. Go back to your stupid middle school!" she jumped off, leaving Serena confused and angry.  
  
"What the..." before she could get the last word out, she heard Molly "Serena, what are you doing?! We're going to be late!" Molly grabbed her arm and they sprinted off to school.  
  
At brunch, Serena was talking to Lita and Amy. "I just saw her fighting a little old lady. And when I said something, she spat at me!" Serena tried to keep it down.  
  
"Are you sure it was Mars?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, how many people run around dressed like that!?" Serena sarcastically shouted.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be bitchy about it!" Amy yelled back.  
  
"Guys, stop fighting! It won't get us any where! We'll talk to Raye about it later. Until then, can you guys please be civil?" Lita intervened.  
  
Serena apologized "I'm sorry."   
  
Amy smiled, "No, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I am."  
  
"No, I am."  
  
They glared at each other, then burst out laughing. Lita rolled her eyes and them and said "I am stuck with losers!"   
  
"Hey, takes one to know one!" Serena playfully insulted.  
  
"You better take that back!" Lita playfully yelled.  
  
"I will if you catch me!" Serena ran off, followed by a laughing Lita. Amy followed them, laughing.  
  
Unknown to them, the Negaforce, human form, was watching them "Excellent. It's all going according to plan."  
  
Wow. So, is it good? bad? Pleaz RR 


	2. Double the Confusion

I don't own sailor moon, obviously. Why else would I write FAN-fiction? Answer me that! Huh? Huh? Huh? OK, sorry, hyped up on Starbucks. So on with the story!  
  
While Serena was talking to Lita and Amy about Raye, Mina; who goes to a different school; was in her favorite class: gym! Today, they were playing volleyball, which Mina is SUPER good at.  
  
She was focused on the game, until she noticed someone familiar. Mina turned her head and gasped. Sailor Moon was sitting, watching the game!   
  
Mina wasn't paying attention and got hit on the head with the ball! It surprised her so much, she almost fell. Catching herself in time, she blushed at everyone's laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha, guys. Very funny." Mina scowled, walking toward the bleachers.  
  
The laughing stopped and a cute boy with messy light brown hair, called out "Hey, Mina! We didn't mean it!"  
  
But Mina was focused on Sailor Moon. "What's wrong, Serena? Is there an enemy? Do I have to transform?" she raised her hand to do it when Moon said "Who are you?"  
  
That shocked Mina. "Ha ha. I love you, too.  
  
But Sailor Moon still didn't seem to know her. But she shrugged and said "Still don't know who you are. Oh, well, you must not be important." She walked off, leaving Mina feeling confused, but angry.  
  
"Well, I don't need you either!" she screamed. Noticing everyone was staring, she ran out.   
  
Artemis was sitting outside. Seeing Mina running out, close to tears, he ran over and asked "What's wrong?"   
  
Mina didn't answer him at first. When she looked up, her face was stained with tears.  
  
Artemis was shocked. Mina sniffled "Sailor Moon came into the gym. When I asked her what was wrong, she pretended not to know me. When I asked what she was talking about, she shrugged and walked off, saying I'm not important!" Mina cried.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Artemis tried to comfort her. But Mina shook her head and jumped up.  
  
"I don't need them! I can fight evil by myself!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Are you crazy!? You need to stay with the scouts." Artemis cried.  
  
Mina looked determined, but sighing said "Your right Artemis. I'll just talk to her after school." She smiled, then looking at her watch, gasped.  
  
Artemis, thinking something bad happened, anxiously asked "What!?"  
  
"I left gym class! I am sooo dead if I'm not back in 1 minute!" Mina took off, toward the gym.   
  
Artemis laughed "Mina, when will you ever grow up?" he asked the girl's retreating back.  
  
Scene flashes to after school at temple  
  
"OK, everyone calm down." Raye tried to calm Serena and Mina down from yelling.  
  
"Calm down!? What about you, fighting little old ladies!?" Serena cried.  
  
"You shouldn't talk! You're just jealous I'm much cuter!" Mina screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything! She did!" Serena yelled, pointing at a bewildered Raye.  
  
"Sure, whatever! Why don't you just go back to being a diva, since you obviously can't handle competition!"  
  
"How am I a diva!?"  
  
"Miss, 'oh i don't know who you are'!" Mina screamed.  
  
"GUYS!!!!!" Lita screamed at the top of her lungs. Both girls stopped.   
  
"I don't know what's up, but screaming isn't gonna help." Lita told them.  
  
"I wasn't screaming, she was." Mina pointed at Serena.  
  
"Whatever. You so know you were." Serena glared at Mina.  
  
"Enough!" Raye yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up Raye!" Serena screamed. Mad as hell, Raye got up and slapped Serena. Everyone got quiet.  
  
"Now will you listen?!" Raye screamed.  
  
Serena nodded mutely, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"OK," Amy started, standing up. "From what we've heard, Serena saw Raye fighting a little old lady, but she couldn't have."  
  
"My school starts later. And I don't that way." Raye explained.  
  
"So I'm just seeing things?" Serena asked.  
  
Amy shook her head "No, something's definitely up."   
  
Lita stood up and continued "Then Mina said Serena dismissed her at her school, but she was with us when you have gym class."  
  
Mina huffed.  
  
"OK, now that that's over, we can focus on what's going on." Luna said, but before they could start, they heard a scream.  
  
All 5 girls jumped up and transformed "Mercury POWER!" "Mars POWER!" "Jupiter POWER!" "Venus POWER!" "Moon Prism POWER!"   
  
The sailor scouts stepped out once again. "Guess it's time to fight again." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Venus made a noise. Moon looked at her "Can I help you?"  
  
Venus shook her head. "No, let's go!"   
  
They ran off toward the noise.  
  
Uh oh, the girl's are fighting. But if they didn't do it, who did? dadadadadadaaaaaa! Pleaz RR 


	3. Broken Heart

I don't own sailor moon...what else did you expect me to say? Ha ha. OK, on with the story. By the way, when I refer to the Negaverse as 'she, her, etc', it's the human form. When it is 'it, etc.', it's the cloud form.  
  
By the time the scouts had reached the scream, Venus, Moon, and Mars weren't speaking to each other. What they saw, they didn't expect.  
  
There was a young girl on the ground. Moon ran to her and, bending down, asked "What happened? Are you OK?"  
  
The girl opened her yes and let out an evil laugh. Grasping Sailor Moon by the neck, she transformed into a monster. Holding Sailor Moon up, struggling, she laughed again.  
  
"Let our friend go!" Jupiter commanded, ready to attack. Mercury, too. But Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were still mad.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" "Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" But their attacks were useless and the monster easily blasted them off.  
  
"Guys, are you going to help out?" Sailor Mercury gasped out at Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars.  
  
"Why should we?" Venus huffed out.  
  
"Yeah, she's acting like a witch." Mars added.  
  
Sailor Mercury sighed "Listen, I don't know what's going on, but she's our friend and the Moon Princess, who, in case you've forgotten, we're sworn to protect!" she exclaimed.  
  
What they didn't notice was that Moon had stopped struggling. She let her arms fall and closed her eyes. She could still smell the nasty breath of the monster. The last thing that came to her mind was "I'm sorry Raye, Mina. I love you both."  
  
Just as she was almost gonna run outta air, she heard "Venus Crescent V SMASH!"  
  
The attack hit the monster's arm, causing Sailor Moon to fall into Mercury and Sailor Jupiter arms, still passed out.  
  
"You hurt one of my best friends and you will pay!" Sailor Mars screamed, with flames in her eyes. "Mars Fire IGNITE!" She attacked, destroying the monster.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you OK?" the girls crowded around her.  
  
"Yeah, though I smell horrible." Moon laughed, weakly.  
  
Sailor Venus was crying "I am sooo sorry!" She hugged her hard.  
  
"It's OK." Sailor Moon started laughing, getting up and walking over to Sailor Mars. Both of them were crying. "I am sooo sorry!" They hugged, crying. Soon, all the scouts were hugging and crying.  
  
They stopped, wiped their eyes and started laughing.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat. I'll treat." Raye said. (they had de-transformed by this time).  
  
"Free food! Let's go!" Serena cried, jumping.  
  
The girls were surprised, but then laughed. "Well, she's back to normal." Mina laughed as they walked off to get food.  
  
Unknown to them, someone was watching them. The Negaforce slammed her hand against the table as she growled at her crystal ball. "They're closer than I expected."  
  
She got up to think, and then remembered something:  
  
Flashback  
  
But Darien, freed from his chains, ran in front of her and took the blow (again.). Serena saw her loved one fall, again. But this time, it hurt even more. "Darien. You can't leave me. I can't do this by myself." Serena cried. Darien groaned out "Serena, you're stronger than you know." "No I'm not. I always have you or the scouts there. But the scouts are gone, and you can't leave me!" Serena sobbed. Darien attempted a smile "Serena, I'll always be with you in spirit. I love you." and with that, he closed his eyes.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She got an evil gleam in her eyes "If I can't hurt them all, then I'll hurt that annoying leader!" She cackled, turning back into the cloud.   
  
Serena was hanging at home. She was watching TV when her cell rang   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Serena."  
  
Serena grinned "Darien, hey. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. You wanna come over and chill?"  
  
"Sure. Be there in ten minutes." Serena hung up, bouncing up the stairs.  
  
At Darien's apartment, he was doing homework when he heard a knock on the door. Getting up, he thought "Who could that be?"  
  
He opened the door and Raye was standing there, smiling.  
  
"Hey Raye. What's up?" He smiled.  
  
She grinned sexually and said "Nothing. But can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Darien moved, letting her in.  
  
Raye came in and shut the door. Pushing Darien toward the bed (gasp!), she said "Don't deny it, Darien. I know you want me."  
  
"What are you talking about? I have Serena." Darien was uncomfortable.  
  
Raye grinned again and leaned towards his ear. "Come on, she's a ditz. You can have me."  
  
Darien was confused "What's wrong with you, Raye?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Serena walked up to the door and knocked on it, but no one heard.   
  
"Hello?" she called. Still no answer.  
  
Sighing, she tried the lock. It was opened and she walked in. Seeing Raye's shoes, she called out "Raye? Darien? Anyone here?"  
  
Darien was about to get up, when Raye kissed him, hard! Serena walked in on this, and couldn't believe her eyes. Her supposed-boyfriend, kissing her ex-friend. She felt her heart break and cried "How could you!?" She ran outta the apartment.  
  
Darien pushed Raye off and ran after her "Serena, wait!"  
  
Raye got up and smirked. "Well, that was easy."   
  
"Very good, my child. Come back now." came a voice from no where.  
  
Raye smirked and disappeared in a flash of black!  
  
Oh no! Serena saw Raye and Darien kissing. But who is this voice? (as if you don't know) And will Serena ever understand? Pleaz RR 


	4. Broken Bonds

I don't own sailor moon. I only have 5 more days of school left! Not that you care, but I do. OK, shutting up now.  
  
"No way. I can't believe they would do that to me!" Serena thought, crying and running. "But there were signs." She thought back to Raye and Darien laughing together, eating ice cream, and just having fun. Sure, the other girls were there too, but they looked like they were in their own world (not really, but she's heartbroken). "Oh god, I've been so stupid!" she cried, still running.  
  
"Serena, wait!" Darien ran after her. He caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. Spinning her around, he felt his heart break: her face was tear-stained, her big blue eyes were moist with tears, and she had pain in her eyes. Worst, he caused this.  
  
"Serena, it's not what it looked like." he resisted the urge to hug her.  
  
But Serena's eyes turned to flames "Not what it looks like?! Of course, it's not what it looks like. Stupid me, imagining that Raye pushed you on the bed and you were passionately kissing." she cried sarcastically.  
  
Serena turned to walk away, but Darien stopped her.  
  
"Please, Serena..." he began, but she spun around.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien. We're over." those two words broke both of their hearts at the same time. Serena turned away from him and walked away.  
  
Darien stood there, shocked and broken hearted. His only love was walking away from him, probably forever. He resisted the urge to run after her and say he's sorry. But he knew she needed time alone, even if it meant he couldn't be happy. He turned and walked back home.  
  
Serena ran home, in the house, ignoring her mom's worry, and threw herself on her bed. Bawling, she hugged her pillow and just let it all out. Luna wasn't there, which probably was a good thing at the moment. Serena didn't come out of her room for the rest of the day.  
  
Two weeks passed by, Serena still depressed in her room. Spending all her time eating ice cream, playing sad break-up songs, and watching sad movies. Unfortunately, she had to go out to pick up some groceries. She was almost home free when she heard someone.  
  
"Serena! Where have you been?" Raye ran up to her (!)  
  
Serena turned to Raye, flames in her eyes. Raye backed up, scared and confused "Well, let's see. Do you mean before I saw you making out with my ex-boyfriend, then-boyfriend, or after!" she screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Did you and Darien break up?"  
  
"No duh. Listen, I don't ever want to see your nasty face again. The only time is when it's Sailor Scout time. Other than that, stay out of my life." Serena growled, picking up the bags and left.  
  
"What'd I do?" Raye stood there, confused and hurt.  
  
Serena ran all the way home, until she ran into some thugs. They looked her up and down and purred.  
  
"Hey, cutie. Wanna ride with me?" one growled.  
  
"No thanks. No, excuse me." Serena tried to get through, but another one grabbed her arm.  
  
"It wasn't a request, sweetheart." he purred.  
  
Serena was ready to kick their butts, when she heard someone say "Leave her alone."  
  
She turned to a boy about her age, not as cute as Darien, but still hot. But his eyes were focused on the thugs at the moment.  
  
"Or what, pretty boy?"   
  
The boy grinned and went into action. He punched, kicked, etc. Then he stood back, watching the thugs crying on the floor.  
  
"What more?" he asked.  
  
"No way, fool. We're out!" they ran away.  
  
"Thanks." Serena walked over to him, but stopped abruptly when he smiled.  
  
"No problem. Want me to walk you home?"   
  
"Sure. By the way, my name's Serena."   
  
"Hector." he grinned and they walked off.  
  
Oh no! Serena and another guy! Is he evil? Or good? And what about the Serena-Darien-Raye (supposed) love triangle? Stay tuned. Pleaz RR 


	5. Kidnapped!

I don't own sailor moon.   
  
Serena had been 'seeing' Hector for a while, and she was convinced he was the 'one.' He always made her feel safe, surprised her with flowers for no reason at all, and was taking her out for dinner.  
  
She was sitting in Chez Pierre, the most romantic place in the world. She was wearing a white dress with flowers in her hair. Hector was sitting across from her, smiling.  
  
Taking her hand, he murmured "You're beautiful."   
  
Serena smiled, blushing. "Your just saying that."  
  
"Would I ever lie to you?" he looked straight into her eyes, and Serena melted on the spot.   
  
"Dinner, mademoiselle and monsieur." the waiter placed some food down.   
  
"Merci." Serena thanked him. Turning to eat her food, she caught sight of some people coming in. They were so sweet together, holding hands and whispering in each others ear. The girl was blonde and the guy had black hair.  
  
Serena felt a pinch of sadness, remembering Darien. "He was wonderful to me." she thought, smiling. But then the sadness was replaced by anger "But Hector would never cheat on me with my ex-best friend or anyone."   
  
"Serena, are you OK?" Hector broke her out of her thinking.  
  
Looking up, Serena grinned "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
Hector grinned with her "OK. By the way, I have something for you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. Getting to his knees, he smiled up at her.  
  
Serena couldn't breath "Oh my god. He's going to ask me to marry him." She smiled, but then stopped. "Wait, I'm 14! I can't get married!"   
  
Before Hector could say anything, Serena interrupted him. "Hector, before you say anything, I just want you to know that this has been some of the most fun I've had in a long time," She was lying. She could think of tons of other times with Darien in which they just goofed off, but wasn't thinking about that. "But, I can't get married right now."   
  
Hector's face fell and he got up. "Why not? We're in love."  
  
Serena, confused, said "We're not in love."   
  
Hector's face changed "What? But I thought..."  
  
Serena shook her head "I never said I was in love."  
  
Hector's face turned to anger. "Well, you didn't have to lead me on." He said, his voice rising.  
  
"I didn't lead you on. I never said I loved you." "But I did to Darien." she thought. "Oh my god, I've been so stupid. Darien and Raye love me too much to do that to me." Her eyes teared up "I'm sorry, Hector, but I can't be with you anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" he inquired, flames in his eyes. He had a death grip on her arm.  
  
"Ow, Hector. You're hurting me." She tried to pull away.   
  
But Hector didn't let go. In fact, his voice rised even more "Well, answer me!" He exclaimed, causing people to look up.  
  
"Hector, quiet down." Serena told him, looking around and trying to get out of the grip.  
  
"Why should I? You're just another blond bimbo!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the restaurant.  
  
All the blondes stood up. "What do you mean 'blond bimbo'?" "Yeah, she's probably smarter than you." "Yeah." They all surrounded him, but he broke free, dragging Serena behind him.  
  
Getting outside, he turned to look at her. "Well, this is it! Either you apologize or leave now!"  
  
Serena was pist. "I chose leave!" She screamed at him.  
  
Hector's face got hot. "Fine, find your own way home!" He turned and walked back inside.  
  
Serena was fuming, but then stopped. "Great, now how am I supposed to get home?" She was about 10 miles out of Tokyo, and she wasn't going to walk 10 miles in heels.  
  
Serena brightened up. "I know, I'll call my parents." Then stopped. "Wait, they don't know I'm out here." She sighed, flipping through her phone book on her phone. She got to Darien's name and hesitated.   
  
"Is he really going to pick me up after what I did to him?" She said. "It's worth a try." She dialed his number and waited.  
  
"Hello." Darien answered.  
  
Serena blushed at his voice. Taking a breath, she said "Darien?"  
  
All the way in Tokyo, in Darien's apartment, he smiled for the first time in a while. "Serena?"  
  
Serena smiled. "OK, he's not too mad at me." she thought. "Listen, can you pick me up?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Chez Pierre."  
  
Darien was curious and worried "Why are you out there?"  
  
Serena hesitated "Do I really want him to know about Hector?" But she decided to. "We have to be honest to each other." she thought.  
  
"I was with this guy I was seeing. Then he turned wacko and I just left." Serena explained.  
  
Darien got jealous, then worried, then mad. "Wacko? What did he do? Hurt you?" He was ready to drive up and punch the dude.  
  
Serena smiled at his concern for her. "No, he just wanted other things than I did."  
  
"Did he force himself on you?" Darien asked, mad as heck.  
  
"No, don't worry. Can you pick me up?" Serena changed the subject.  
  
"Sure, be there in a couple minutes." He hung up and grabbed his keys. "I swear, if that dude hurt Serena, I'll hurt him."  
  
Serena hung up and sighed "OK, we just have to talk and everything will be all right." Her eyes teared up "I can't believe I almost lost him because of my stupidness." She wiped her tears "Now is not the time to cry. Darien might take it the wrong way and beat up Hector."  
  
She waited for a couple minutes, then a familiar car pulled up. Serena grinned and ran to the car.   
  
"Hey, Dar..." She stopped when someone very familiar stepped out. It was her!  
  
"Um...who are you?" She stammered.  
  
"Why, I'm Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess."   
  
"No, I'm Serena Tsukino."  
  
But before she could say another word, the 'Darien' covered her mouth with some liquid in it. Serena felt sleepy all of a sudden and passed out.  
  
"Perfect, let's go." he laughed, evilly. They carried her to the car, but they didn't see her camera fall out. It took a picture, but no body noticed. They drove off.   
  
Oh no! Just when Serena was going to get back with Darien, she gets kidnapped. And who is this other Serena? Stay tune. Pleaz RR 


	6. Realization

I don't own sailor moon.   
  
"Wha...?" Serena woke up in a dark room. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't. She looked down and saw that they were chained to a chair.  
  
"What's going on?" she called out to anyone who would listen.  
  
"Why, I can't believe you already forgot." a voice answered.  
  
"Come out here and face me like a man!" Serena called out.  
  
The voice laughed. "You see, that's a problem..." Serena gasped at the person who had stepped out.  
  
"Can't be..." she said, eyes wide.  
  
Darien drove up to Chez Pierre. Looking around for Serena, he got worried that she wasn't there.   
  
"She probably went to the bathroom." he told himself, but something silver caught his eye.  
  
Getting out, he reached down and picked up a familiar looking camera.   
  
"This is Serena's, but where is she?" he mumbelled. "Hey, there's a picture on here." He looked at it and gasped.  
  
"But this can't be." he gasped out.   
  
The picture showed himself and Serena taking a passed-out Serena into his car!  
  
"But how?"   
  
Just then, Hector came out, drunk.   
  
"Hey, buddy. What's up?" he asked, his words slurred.  
  
Darien felt bad for this dude, but also didn't have time. "Are you OK?"  
  
Hector laughed "Am I OK? Well, let's see. My girlfriend dumped me right when I was going to ask her to marry me."  
  
Darien now felt really bad (remember, he doesn't know). "Who was she?" he asked, out of curiosity.  
  
Hector looked confused, then thought "Serena Tsukino." he slurred out.  
  
Darien stiffened. "Was she blond?"  
  
Hector laughed again "Yeah, real cutie. Found out she was a flirty little bimbo, though."   
  
Darien was mad now. Holding up Hector by the collar, he growled out "What did you say?"  
  
Hector was struggling. "What dude? Do you know her or something?"  
  
"In fact, I do. And I suggest you take that back."   
  
Hector hiccuped. "Sure, whatever. Just put me down."  
  
Darien glared for a moment, then let him go. "That's better. Now where is she?"  
  
"How should I know? She left and I didn't see her again."  
  
Darien resisted the urge to punched this guy out. "Fine, now leave."  
  
"Whatever." Hector stumbled off.  
  
"Can't believe Serena was into that guy." he thought. Shaking his head, he said "Well, I have to find her now." He jumped into his car and drove.  
  
"You can't be. I defeated you." Serena mustered out.  
  
The Negaforce laughed. "Well, actually, you defeated Beryl, not me. I am the Negaforce!" she announced.  
  
Serena was still in a daze. "But how? Aren't you the same thing?"  
  
The NF laughed again "No, I gave her power and she failed me. So now it's my turn." She snapped her fingers and exact copies came out!  
  
Serena gasped, then it dawned on her. "Of course, clones! That explains everything! The Mars I saw wasn't her and that wasn't Raye!" she shouted.  
  
Her copy laughed "Smart one. Took you this long to figure it out. I can't believe you're the Moon Princess. But don't worry, it'll be me soon."  
  
"Whatever! Moon Prism POWER!" Serena transformed and stepped out.  
  
"You might be Serena, but I am the only Sailor Moon!" she announced.  
  
"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? Moon Prism POWER!" Sailor Moon gasped as her copy became Sailor Moon, also.  
  
"Well, I'm the original."  
  
"Won't be for long." the copy smirked.  
  
"You'll see!" Sailor Moon charged at her.  
  
"Yes, let's!" the copy charged also.  
  
Sorry, cliffhanger. But I gotta go study blah! Pleaz RR 


	7. Reunion

I don't own sailor moon.   
  
"You may have my looks, but you sure don't have my skills!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, running up to the copy.  
  
The copy laughed at her threat. "You're right. Mine are better!" She dodge the kick and came around to knock Moon off her feet.  
  
Sailor Moon rubbed her butt. "You just caught me off guard. It won't happen again!" She got up and went to punch the copy.  
  
The copy just laughed and dodged that, too. But this time, when Moon fell forward from the dodged punch, the copy karate chopped her leg!  
  
Sailor Moon fell in pain. Holding her leg, she held in the cry of pain she wanted to let out. "That hurt, but I won't let her see that!" she thought.  
  
"What, am I too tough?" the copy teased.  
  
Moon just glared at her and shook her head "No way."  
  
"Then why aren't you getting up?" the copy smirked.  
  
Moon had no answer to this, so she just smirked back. "It's all part of my plan."  
  
"Whatever. My plan is for you to die!" the copy omitted a black light and came out as the Moon Princess! But this one had a black dress and a upside down crescent moon on her head (think the NegaMoon).  
  
Sailor Moon was shocked. "But...how?" was all she could muster out.  
  
The copy laughed "Nice face. Now prepare to die!" She launched into an attack. Moon dodged it just in time.  
  
"Wow, she's tough. Or would it be me? No, she's a copy, so I'm me. Right?" Sailor Moon was confused. She was so wrapped up in her confusion, she didn't see the copy about to attack.   
  
But before she got close, a rose cut the copy in the face! Moon recognized that rose and grinned. "He still does care!" she thought, turning to one of the greatest sights in the world.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" she called out. He grinned and leaped in front of her. Bending down, he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Sailor Moon asked, wiping her tears away.  
  
"Cuz I thought I lost you forever." he answered, bending down to kiss her.   
  
Moon let her tears fall and he pulled back, wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked, with concern.  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head and wiped her tears "I am sooo sorry. I should have known you and Raye love me too much to do that." She glared at the Negaverse. "But she would." Moon glared at her.  
  
Mask turned to the girl and was confused. "Who are you?" The girl laughed and rolled her eyes "I'm surprised you don't recognize me."  
  
"All I know is that you tried to ruin my life, Sailor Moon's life, and the scouts lives!" Tuxedo Mask was enraged and charged toward her.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, don't!!!!!" Moon called out, running after him, despite her leg.   
  
The girl laughed and changed back into the cloud. Mask stopped in shock and Sailor Moon ran into him.  
  
The cloud laughed and turned blacker. "I was going to take care of your little girlfriend first. But since you're so persistent, I'll take care of you first!" A lightning bolt came out of the cloud and was about to hit Mask, when...  
  
"Moon Tiara MAGIC!" Sailor Moon attacked.   
  
The bolt was diverted. The cloud growled "You persistent little brat! My child, take care of her!"   
  
The evil Moon Princess pulled out a lasso and wrapped Moon in it! "Do you think this will hold me!?" Sailor Moon called out.   
  
"No, but this will!" the copy exclaimed, before the lasso started sucking Moon's energy!   
  
"You're right. That would." Sailor Moon weakly laughed.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon!" Mask tried to run to her, but was lassoed himself. It started sucking his energy too!  
  
The cloud laughed "Beryl was pathetic. I am the true queen! Good-bye, Moon Princess!"   
  
Moon and Mask are caught in lassos and are being energy-sucked! What will they do? Will the scouts get there in time? Pleaz RR 


	8. Rescue

I don't own sailor moon.   
  
Moon struggled against the ropes. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep. "I can't. I gotta help Tuxedo Mask." she thought, trying to get to him.   
  
Tuxedo Mask had already passed out, but could still hear a little. Sailor Moon groaned and got close to him.  
  
The copy laughed "Stupid child! You will never win." She pulled the lasso tighter, causing Moon to cry out in pain.   
  
Mask opened his eyes slightly "Sailor Moon... he mumbelled out. Moon fell down on the floor and curled up in pain. She shut her eyes, but tears still came out. "I can't give up. I have to save him. But I'm so tired and in so much pain." she thought, groaning to get up.  
  
The Negaforce had already let go of Mask, since it thought he was finished off. But he was still somewhat alive. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Sailor Moon curled up in pain. His heart broke at the sight of that and tried to get up.  
  
"Should have stayed down!" the Negaforce screamed, whipping him with the lasso. Sailor Moon was still in a lot of pain, but was almost standing up. The copy noticed this and pulled the lasso even tighter! Sailor Moon cried out in excruciating pain.   
  
It all seemed lost until... "Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" A bolt of thunder came out and shocked both the copy and the Negaforce, causing them to let go of the lassos.  
  
Moon slowly opened her eyes and whispered "Guys?"   
  
Jupiter ran to her and pulled her onto her lap. "Shhh, don't talk. Everything will be all right." Venus and Mars were pulling Tuxedo Mask up and brought him over to the girls. Mask was in a lot of pain, but still barely awake.  
  
"Sailor Moon..." he groaned, reaching for her.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask..." she groaned in reply, grabbing his hand.   
  
The scouts got up and let the couple have their space.  
  
Tuxedo Mask pulled himself up and pulled Sailor Moon onto his lap. She was still very much in pain, but awake. "I'm sorry..." she got out, close to crying.  
  
Mask pulled her towards him and hugged her lightly. "Shhh, it's OK. Everything's OK now." He leaned down and wiped her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her, softly. When they pulled away, he leaned towards her ear and whispered "Because I love you with all my heart."  
  
Moon burst out into happy tears. She choked out "I love you with all my heart too."   
  
The scouts were watching this and smiled at each other. Except Mars, who was still a little cautious. Moon, noticing this, got up slowly, and walked over to Mars. When she reached her, she pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. You're one of my best friends and would do nothing to hurt me."   
  
Mars hugged back. "I understand everything now. I'm sorry you had to go through this. But remember, I'm always there for you."  
  
"Don't forget us." the other scouts came in for hugs, too. Soon, it was a big ball of crying, happy, girls.   
  
The copy and Negaforce woke up and growled. Grabbing their lassos, they got ready to throw them. But the scouts were too quick. "Do you think you'll get away with this?!" Mars cried out. "Mars Fire IGNITE!" But the fire did close to nothing to them.  
  
"My turn. Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" Her bubbles had the same effect.  
  
"Don't forget me. Venus Crescent V SMASH!" But that also did little damage.  
  
"Stupid children! Nothing can beat us! Come out my children!" The Negaforce called out. Copies of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus all came out.   
  
"Wow, this is weird." Mars commented.  
  
"Yeah, but we can beat them." Venus got into attack mode.  
  
The other girls nodded and got into their own attack modes. The copies laughed and got into their own attack modes.   
  
"You're going down!" Jupiter shouted, charging towards the copies, her friends behind her.  
  
"I think not!" her copy exclaimed, charging towards the girls, the other copies behind her.  
  
I know cliffhanger. But finally i have no more school!!!!!!!! (Writer gets up and dances)...oh yeah, oh yeah, go me, go me. (Writer stops and sits). Sorry, Pleaz RR 


	9. New Powers

I don't own sailor moon.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" Sailor Jupiter attacked. But her copy blocked it and punched her in the stomach.  
  
"Jupiter!" Mercury cried.   
  
"Mercury, don't turn your back." Jupiter warned her.   
  
Mercury nodded and turned towards her copy. "Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" Her copy attacked with the same attack, which caused both of them to cancel each other out, blasting both of the girls back.  
  
"My turn! Mars Fire IGNITE!" Mars attacked. Her copy countered with "I call upon the power...Mars Scroll ATTACK!" The attacks clashed and hit both of the girls.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!" But her copy dodged it and kicked her upside the head, causing Venus to fall back.  
  
"Girls!" Sailor Moon cried, trying to get up. But her copy changed back into Sailor Moon and used "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" The tiara not only hit Moon, but trapped her.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask cried, but a rose came and sliced his cheek. He turned, in surprise, to his own copy. Grinning, he said "Of course, how could I forget you?"  
  
His copy laughed. "Don't worry. You won't live long enough to remember!" He ran up and attacked. Mask attacked him also.  
  
Moon struggled and thought "I have to get out. The girls need me. Tuxedo Mask needs me." "The world needs me!" she cried. A white light encased her and the girls. All the copies stopped and gasped.  
  
Once the white light disappeared, not only did the Moon Princess come out, but also all the other princesses!  
  
Princess Mars gasped and looked down. "But how...?"  
  
The Moon Princess smiled and looked at them. "Easy. I wanted to help you guys and you wanted to help me. That caused us to transform."  
  
"Wow..." Princess Mercury said out loud.  
  
The Moon Princess laughed at this. Her laugh came out like a crystal bell. "It's not that big."  
  
"Uh, yeah it is!" Princess Jupiter laughed. "Maybe you're used to this, but this is the first time we've done this."  
  
"Yeah," Venus added. "So let us have our fun." she laughed, her laugh like crystal bells also.  
  
Moon Princess shook her head. "If you must..." She smiled.  
  
"Enough with this feel-good moment!" Mars' copy exclaimed, running towards her, the rest of the copies doing the same, except for Sailor Moon's copy.  
  
The princesses changed back to their Sailor Scout forms. "You're right! It's time for you to die!" Mars exclaimed, charging them, the rest of the girls doing the same, except for Sailor Moon.  
  
"Mars Fire IGNITE!" The copy attacked, but Mars was ready. "You've tried to ruin lives and almost broke me and one of my best friend up! Now you pay!" She took an ofuda (anti-evil scrolls) and held it to her face between her middle and index fingers, willing it to become rigid. After she threw the ofuda at her copy, she used the same attack sequence in 'Mars Fire Ignite', but changed the words to "Mars Firebird STRIKE!" The fireball engulfed the scroll and took the form of a phoenix before hitting the copy.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!" the copy was destroyed. Mars was surprised that she did that. "Wow, that was cool." She sat down, still in awe.  
  
The copies were shocked that one of them were destroyed, but the Negaforce commanded them to attack anyway.  
  
"Of course," Mercury's copy stepped up. Attacking with "Mercury Bubbles BLAST!", the room was foggy and the copy smirked.  
  
"You think that will hurt me? Think again." Mercury laughed. The attack sequence was the same as 'Mercury Bubbles Blast', except the words were changed to "Mercury Ice Bubble FREEZE!" Her copy was frozen within a wall of ice. Then Mercury ran up and kicked it, destroying the copy.  
  
"This is not happening!" the copy screamed as she was destroyed.  
  
"That was cool." Mercury gasped out.  
  
Now the Negaforce was getting angry. "Destroy them!"  
  
Now it was Jupiter's copy's turn. "I won't be destroyed by you! Jupiter Thunder CRASH!" Just as that bolt attacked Jupiter, the copy ran up and kicked her in the gut.  
  
She bounced back, smirking. "Told you."   
  
"Sorry, that isn't going to work anymore." Jupiter stepped out of the chaos. The initial attack sequence was the same as 'Jupiter Thunder Crash'. After she released the lightning from her tiara, however, it changed into the form of a giant electric dragon, and lunged at the copy with it's jaws opened wide. "Jupiter Thudercrash ZAP!"   
  
"This can't be!" her copy exclaimed, destroyed.  
  
"That was easier than I thought." Jupiter admitted.  
  
Venus' copy stepped up. "Your friends might have beaten my allies, but next to Sailor Moon, I am the strongest scout! Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!"  
  
Venus stopped out of the way and grinned. "You're my copy, remember? What you are, I am also. Except better!" The initial attack sequence was the same as 'Venus Crescent Beam Smash', but the single beam of light first split into many and then raced to her copy. "Venus Meteor SHOWER!"   
  
"I can't believe I've been defeated!" her copy screamed, destroyed.  
  
Venus grinned and looked towards the girls. "Looks like we have new powers!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
The girls laughed and hugged her. "Venus, you are such a loser!" Jupiter laughed. They heard an exclaim of pain and looked towards Tuxedo Mask and his copy, which was destroyed.  
  
"Cool, that's good." Jupiter laughed.  
  
"Not just yet, little girls. The strongest one still lives!" Sailor Moon's copy laughed.  
  
"Not for long." Sailor Moon glared at her.  
  
"Ohh, little girl gonna defeat me?"   
  
"I am not a little girl, but I will defeat you!" Sailor Moon charged at her.  
  
"Too bad, you seemed like a strong girl. But you will die now!" her copy charged at her.  
  
Wow, the battle of Sailor Moons! I'm almost done with this story, so stay put. Pleaz RR 


	10. Enemies Turned Friends

I don't own sailor moon. by the way, this isn't the last chap. sry. i am almost sure the next one will be the last.   
  
Sailor Moon was about to punch her copy in the stomach, but the copy leaped in the air.  
  
Sailor Moon followed and did a triple kick, hitting her copy in the stomach.   
  
"Ouch..." her copy complained.  
  
"Told you I'm good." Sailor Moon leaped off of the wall and back to her copy, ready to punch her. But her copy was ready, and pulled out her lasso. She wiped it at her, hitting Sailor Moon.  
  
She winced, but quickly recovered. "Do you think that'll stop me!" She jumped back up, and used her "Moon Tiara MAGIC!" But the copy smacked it aside and laughed. "That won't stop me!"  
  
"Maybe this will!" Sailor Moon tried a different approach, by pulling out a belt and catching her copy by the ankle, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon followed and landed on her feet. Breathing hard, she got up and walked over to her copy. The copy's eyes were closed.  
  
But she opened her eyes and grabbed Sailor Moon. Flipping her onto the ground, she jumped up and a black light encased her. She changed back into the evil Moon Princess. She used her evil Crystal and created a black hole, which sucked Sailor Moon in!  
  
"Nooo!" the girls exclaimed, running towards her. But they were lassoed by the Negaforce! Tuxedo Mask tried, but the same thing happened to him. All they could do was watch Sailor Moon get sucked in.  
  
Sailor Moon woke up and shivered. Looking down, she noticed she was back to normal. "But how...?" she got out. Shaking her head, she said "I have to help my friends and Darien. But too tired to do anything."   
  
"Sweetheart, you can do anything." a voice called out.  
  
Serena opened her eyes and she was back on the destroyed Moon Kingdom. She was in her princess outfit and her mother was right in front of her.   
  
"Mother." Serena smiled, looking at her mother.  
  
"Come here sweetheart. I want to give you something." Serenity said. Serena walked up to her mother and took her hand. Suddenly a scepter appeared in her hand!  
  
"What's this?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's your Moon Scepter. This will help you destroy the copy."  
  
"But how do you know about the copies?" Serena asked.  
  
Her mother smiled. "I know everything sweetheart. Now, make me proud." She disappeared.   
  
Serena smiled. "I will, Mother." The Moon Kingdom went away and she changed back into Sailor Moon, with the scepter in her hand. She closed her eyes and a white light covered her.  
  
Back in the lair, the copy was laughing. The girls and Tuxedo Mask were getting their energy sucked. It all seemed lost until...  
  
A white light appeared in a hole. "What is that!?" the copy screamed.  
  
"I told you that you'd never beat me." Sailor Moon rose out of the hole, scepter in hand.  
  
Everyone was in awe. "Sailor Moon...?" Jupiter moaned out.   
  
But Sailor Moon didn't listen. She was staring straight at her copy. "You've caused enough damage and now you must pay!"   
  
The copy just laughed. "Sorry, little girl. But you will die!" She transformed back into the dark Moon Princess.  
  
"Do you think that'll stop me!" Sailor Moon transformed back into the original Moon Princess.  
  
Both of the girls used their powers to float in the air. The copy laughed and took out her own scepter. Noticing Serena's shock, she laughed. "What, did you think you're the only one who has a scepter? Think again!"  
  
Serena recovered and grinned, scepter in hand. "At least this will be interesting." With a full moon in the background, Serena swung her Scepter in the air and spun around once. She then stopped and held the scepter horizontally at eye level. She finished the attack maneuver by swinging the scepter a few more times, pointed it at her copy, shouted "Moon Scepter ELIMINATION!" Crescent moons shot out from the wand and towards the copy.   
  
It should have defeated the copy if she hadn't done the same thing. The attacks clashed and engulfed the whole lair in darkness and light.   
  
Once it cleared, both Moon Princesses were no where to be found! "Serena!" Mask screamed in pain, looking for his lost love. The girls were close to bursting into tears and the Negaforce was in shock.  
  
"That little girl defeated my copy?" But it recovered. "Oh well, she's gone and that means I don't need the copy anymore!"   
  
Unknown the all of them, the girls were alive. Serena moaned in pain. "Ow, that was not fun." She got up slowly, and looked around. Seeing her copy in even more pain, she made a quick decision. "I don't want to, but I will." She walked over to her copy, cautious.  
  
Once she reached it, the copy groaned. "Just destroy me now."  
  
"Why?" Serena asked.  
  
The copy weakly laughed. "Cuz you've beaten me."  
  
"So?" Serena asked again.  
  
"So aren't you going to destroy me?" the copy asked.  
  
Serena bent down and shook her head. "No, I won't."  
  
"Why not?" the copy asked in surprise.  
  
Serena smiled. "Because no one deserves to die if they were just beaten."   
  
The copy pulled herself up and groaned. Serena helped her up. "Aren't you worried I'll do something to you?" the copy asked.  
  
Serena thought for a moment, then nodded. "Of course I am, but that doesn't mean I won't help you."  
  
The copy started crying. But since she was created without any human feeling, was confused. "What is this water coming from my eyes?" she asked.  
  
Serena weakly laughed. "Those are tears."  
  
"Are they fatal?" the copy asked.  
  
Serena shook her head. "No, of course not, silly. They just mean that you're happy or sad."  
  
"What's happy and sad?" the copy asked, confused.  
  
Serena was surprised. "You know, no one's ever asked me that. But I guess they're...human emotions.  
  
The copy looked down. "Oh, that is why. I am not human."  
  
Serena's heart broke at this. She rubbed the copy's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do something."   
  
Suddenly, a white light appeared in front of them. The light landed into Serena's hands and formed into the Crystal!  
  
"Wow, didn't think I'd see you again." she said to the crystal. It went into her locket and a new one formed.   
  
Serena looked down. "Cool." She stopped and murmured "I wonder..."  
  
"Wonder what?" the copy asked.   
  
Serena looked up and smiled. "I think I can turn you into a human."  
  
The copy's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
Serena laughed. "Really." She held her new locket with the Crystal in it and said "Moon Crystal Healing ACTIVATION!" Light surrounded the copy, cleansed her of all evil, negative energy that had poisoned her mind and soul. Her copy came out as a normal human.  
  
The copy looked down and gasped "Wow, this is cool." She ran up to the mirror and gasped. Her hair was a lot shorter, she was a little taller, and her eyes were green. Looking back at Serena, she smiled. "Thank you so much!" She ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"No prob. Now, you need a new name." Serena laughed, thinking.  
  
The copy thought for a moment. Then suggested "How about Usagi?"   
  
Serena laughed. "You do realize that's my Japanese name?"  
  
The copy smiled. "Of course, but I was your twin, remember?"  
  
Serena smiled with her. "Of course, Usagi is a perfect name for you. Now you must go."  
  
"Why?" Usagi (!) asked.  
  
"Because now you're a normal human and might get hurt." Serena explained.  
  
Usagi thought for a moment, then nodded. "You're right." Then she hugged Serena, crying.  
  
Serena was shocked. Once Usagi pulled back, Serena asked "What was that for?"  
  
"For everything. Now, go beat the ugly cloud!" Usagi laughed.  
  
Serena laughed with her. "Of course."  
  
Usagi then frowned "How am I going to get out of here?"   
  
As if someone heard her, a white cloud appeared and Usagi got on. Just as the cloud and Usagi was going to leave, she shouted "Good bye!"   
  
"Bye!" Serena yelled, watching her once enemy, disappear. "And thank you." She smiled, close to tears. Then turning back, became serious, and said "Now, it's your turn Negaforce." She walked off to the lair, knowing this might be her last battle.  
  
Wow, the copy, or Usagi (!), has become good. Now it's up to Serena. The next chap is obviously the battle, so stay put! Pleaz RR 


	11. The Battle to End All Battles

I don't own sailor moon. sigh.... okay, depressing moment over. on with the story!  
  
Back at the lair, the Negaforce was sucking the energy out of everyone. "Foolish humans! You will now die!"  
  
"I don't think so." a calm voice spoke up.  
  
Everyone turned. What they saw surprised them; Sailor Moon was walking right up to the Negaforce!  
  
The Negaforce growled "What do you think you're doing here? What happened to my clone!?"  
  
Sailor Moon calmly laughed "Let's just say she won't be coming back anytime soon."  
  
"Sailor Moon...Save yourself..." Tuxedo Mask groaned out.   
  
She looked at him, love and determination in her eyes. "I won't do that. The world is counting on me. I have to defeat this evil once and for all." Then she looked towards the Negaforce, fire gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Foolish child, you will die!" The Negaforce yelled, growing into a huge evil looking woman, a scepter in hand.  
  
Sailor Moon lifted her scepter and attacked with "Moon Scepter ELIMINATION!" The powers clashed and a huge battle started.  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes and concentrated on the battle. "I can do this. I have to protect my friends, family and the world!" she shouted, putting all her soul into the attack.  
  
The N.F. just laughed. "You are strong, but I am stronger! Negaforce Power ATTACK!" A huge power orb came out of her scepter and flew towards Sailor Moon!  
  
S.M. blocked the attack, but it still threw her backwards. She couldn't get up for a moment.   
  
Tuxedo Mask and the scouts were in shock. "No way. Sailor Moon can do this. Please Sailor Moon, don't die!" Mercury exclaimed. An aura drifted out of her and flew towards Sailor Moon.  
  
All the other scouts knew just what to do. "Sailor Moon!!!" they all screamed. Three auras; one red, one green and one orange; all flew towards S.M.  
  
She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She felt warm and could now stand up. "Thank you, my friends." she looked at them, smiling. Then she focused her energy back at the N.F.  
  
"One obstacle. I can still beat you!" She got ready to attack again.  
  
"You're right. You can beat me, but I am not alone!" she exclaimed, a white light floating over her. She came out as the Moon Princess!  
  
"You might be the Moon Princess, but you'll never be strong enough to beat me!" She exclaimed, shooting all her powers toward the Princess.  
  
But Serena wasn't scared. She just lifted up her scepter and attacked. The powers collided.  
  
"I have to beat this evil, but there's only one way. I might be destroyed...." She flashback towards all the fun times she had with her friends, Darien, and her family. Opening her eyes, she shouted "I'll do it! I have to protect everyone I love!"   
  
She closed her eyes and her crescent moon wand appeared. She opened her eyes and grabbed it. Lifting it up, she shouted "Cosmic Moon POWER!"  
  
"Not again!!!!!!" The N.F. exclaimed, trapped for eternity. She flew off and the lair disappeared.  
  
Serena put down her wand and walked over to her friends.   
  
"You did it!" Mercury exclaimed, hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, but I had you guys' help." She smiled, weakly.  
  
Tuxedo Mask noticed this and asked "Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well..." was all she got out, before passing out in Darien's arms.   
  
"Serena!" he cried, kneeling down. The scouts were really worried. "Serena, wake up." he tried again.  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes. "I'm fine...just a little tired."   
  
Darien smiled. He pulled her up to hug her. "I thought I lost you again." he told her into her hair.  
  
Serena smiled, weakly. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Then she looked up at her scouts, her friends, and got up. Walking over, she hugged them all. "I'm sorry I've been a major witch. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
"Of course, smart one!" Venus laughed, closed to tears.  
  
Serena smiled, closing her eyes. "Thank you my friends. I love you all and I'm sorry I have to go." She let herself go.  
  
Jupiter noticed she had stopped hugging. "Serena? Serena!?" The scouts pulled apart. Serena fell into Darien's arms. "Please wake up, Serena." he cried, hugging her.  
  
All the scouts started crying, afraid they're best friend was gone. Suddenly, a white light appeared. It looked really familiar. The scouts squinted and gasped. The clone was back! But she looked different.   
  
"I thought Serena destroyed you! Oh well, we will." Mercury stood back, ready to attack. All the other scouts did the same.   
  
Usagi put up her hands in defense. "Chill, girls. I'm just here to help." She walked over to Serena and asked Darien "May I?"  
  
Darien was kind of wary, but nodded. Usagi smiled and picked up Serena. She disappeared in a flash of light!  
  
"Serena!" everyone exclaimed.   
  
"I knew we shouldn't of trusted her!" Mercury grumbled, but Darien shook his head. "I think she's going to help."  
  
All the scouts looked at him, not really believing him. But they had no choice.   
  
Usagi and Serena appeared onto a white cloud. Usagi put her down and Serena woke up. "Usagi? Where am I?" she looked up.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Just relax. I've brought you here to heal." She turned and walked to a cupboard.  
  
Serena pulled herself up and watched Usagi. "I thought you had left." she spoke up.  
  
Usagi turned, a bottle in her hand. Smiling, she answered, "As I was leaving, I felt like I should stay. Like something bad was going to happen." She walked over. "And I was right. Here, take this." She poured the liquid into a cup and handed it to Serena.  
  
Serena looked at it and gulped. "Do I have to?" she asked.  
  
"If you want to live."   
  
Serena sighed. "Fine." She took the cup and down it in one shot. Her face scrunched up, causing Usagi to laugh. "  
  
"Not many people would down it in one shot."   
  
"I can see why." Serena groaned, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.   
  
Usagi laughed again. Helping Serena up, she smiled "Well, you should get going. Your friends weren't too happy to see me."  
  
Serena nodded. "I guess so. But I'll miss you and thanks." They hugged and Serena closed her eyes. She disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Usagi smiling.  
  
Back at the destroyed lair, the scouts were biting their nails. "What if Serena doesn't came back?" Mars said out loud.   
  
"Don't think like that, Mars. She'll be back." Mercury comforted, but she was still worried.  
  
Just then, a flash of white light appeared. All the scouts and Darien shielded their eyes. When they opened them, they all gasped.  
  
Serena was standing in front of them, in one piece, smiling.   
  
"Serena!!!!" Jupiter exclaimed, running to hug her. All the other scouts did the same.   
  
"Okay, can't breath." Serena laughed.  
  
The scouts pulled back, laughing as well. "Sorry." Mercury laughed.  
  
"It's OK." Serena smiled, then she turned to Darien. She walked towards him and gave him a huge hug. She started crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping her tears away.  
  
"I'm just so happy that it's finally over."  
  
"So am I, Serena. So am I." he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"OK you two lovebirds, let's go." Raye laughed.  
  
They pulled back, blushing. This caused the girls to laugh. They all walked out into their bright futures. The evil was finally defeated and the world was at peace. All thanks to Sailor Moon and her scouts.  
  
The End. This chapter isn't one of my best, I was having major trouble trying to put my thoughts on 'paper'. I hope you liked the story. Pleaz RR 


End file.
